


Speed It Up

by Gluaki



Category: Johnnys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluaki/pseuds/Gluaki





	Speed It Up

 

 

 

  完了。

  他有些绝望地闭上眼睛。

  夜路走多了总会碰到鬼，而作为吸血鬼的他走多了夜路，碰到了各种少女漫画各种热血小说里官方敲定的死对头狼人。

 

  中岛趁他闭上眼睛的时候亲他，压低了声音说既然都吸了我的血那总该让我拿点回报，山田有些受不了对方在自己耳边说话时的感觉，激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只能胡乱答应着行行行总之你先离我远一点，中岛如他所愿拉开了距离，又靠过来吻他的额头，从额头一路往下找到嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿舔了进去。

  口腔里每一寸都被细细舔吮过，舌头也百般纠缠，原先残留着的血腥味在唾液交换中冲淡了，山田被吻得喘不过气，推着中岛的肩膀想离开，刚分开便看到从自己的嘴角扯出了淫靡的银丝，中岛凑过来舔掉，抵着他的额头用笃定的语气说这样是不够的吧，又按住他的后脑吻在了一起。

  另一只手也没有闲着，往下揉捏着他的臀瓣，充满了色情的暗示。

  山田被动地承受着中岛的索取，一时间做不出什么反应，只能搭着对方的肩膀趁短暂的分开时刻调整呼吸，吻得太激烈，他甚至感觉到自己的下身起了反应。

  不行、再这样下去会出事的。

  “等……”他的话还没出口就被中岛用嘴唇堵了回去，原本已经开了三颗纽扣的衬衫被扯得更松，对方终于愿意放过他被亲得红肿的嘴唇，将目标转移到下方。

  从脆弱的喉结到锁骨，再到衣服挡不住的乳首，中岛朝下舔吻，舌尖在乳尖打着转，本应没有反应的部位却异常敏感，山田甚至有些控制不住声音，只能靠咬住嘴唇来阻止自己发出的喘息。

  “不要咬。”中岛离开他的乳首，伸手抚摸着他的嘴唇，“我想听你的声音。”

  山田的衬衫纽扣已经被全部扯开，凌乱地搭在身上，吻痕在白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显，他看着始作俑者中岛身上穿得整整齐齐的衣服忽然有些烦躁，张嘴咬了一口对方还放在自己嘴唇上的手指，转而去解中岛的衣服。

  任凭山田粗暴地将自己的领带扯下解开扣子，中岛空出手去解山田的皮带，拉下拉链又不急接着下一个步骤，隔着黑色的棉质布料揉按显然已经精神无比的分身，山田想拿开中岛的手说我们今天到此为止吧，又没有推开的力气。

  扯开内裤的瞬间小山田弹了出来，中岛抬头和山田对视了一眼，眼神里满满的调侃意味，山田红了脸扭过头不想看他，却在中岛握上自己脆弱的瞬间惊叫出声。

  熟练地帮山田撸动着欲望，中岛手上带着茧的部位每每擦过顶端时总逼得山田紧紧抓住衬衫强忍着，对方趁机含住他的耳垂，往耳廓里轻轻吹着气，刺激得山田根本做不出反抗的举动。

  在即将到达最高潮时中岛停了下来，被捧上云端又狠狠摔下来的滋味实在太难受，山田想伸手自己套弄出来，却被中岛捉着手反剪到背后，从外套口袋里摸出了那个小瓶子。

  将黏稠的液体倒入掌心，手指往身后探去时山田才后知后觉地反应过来那是什么。

  ……早知道刚刚就应该把它扔进垃圾桶。

  没给山田腹诽的时间，中岛有些粗暴地刺入了一根手指。未经人事的甬道还很生涩，山田痛出了眼泪，方才精神奕奕的分身也软了下来。几乎是进入的刹那中岛便明白了什么，原先生硬的动作放温柔，旋转着缓慢往里深入。

  “痛……”

  “对不起。”中岛诚挚地道着歉，手下的动作没停，“等一下就舒服了。”

  察觉到看起来是风月场老手的山田其实初经人事，中岛的心情瞬间好得不行，连带着动作都带了几分煽情，几乎用上了浑身解数只为讨他欢心。

  感觉到一根手指已经能轻松出入后，中岛又加入另一根手指，耐心地开发着山田的身体。山田趴在中岛身上任由他动作，早就失去了反抗的念头和力气。

  等到三根手指都能顺利进出的时候，中岛已经忍耐到出了一层薄汗，要抽出手指时山田下意识收缩肠道挽留，被中岛安慰着说等等后才不情不愿地放开。

  “帮我解开。”中岛拿下山田的手放到自己皮带扣的位置，山田看了他一眼，眼眶泛红，像被欺负得要哭出来，犹豫着拉下拉链的时候甚至不愿意直视他。

  后穴在贪婪地渴求着像刚才一样的对待，山田觉得自己要不行了——明明半个小时之前他还想着早点离开这里，现在却不知满足地想要更多。

  “不、不行。”几乎是在中岛进入体内的同时，他的眼泪就掉了下来，“太大了……不行……”

  “忍一忍。”中岛有些心疼，只能反复亲吻他，“忍一忍就好了。”

  像要被撕裂成两半的痛，刚刚的快感全都消失无踪，脑海里只剩下了疼，山田咬着中岛的肩膀试图转移注意力却抵不过疼痛，一昧地说着让中岛出去。

  深知如果现在停止绝对不行的中岛狠下心忽视山田的请求，一口气埋了进去才停下。

  是从来没有感受过的充实感与痛感，中岛进入他体内的感觉比刚刚几根手指的感觉要刺激许多，山田像抱着激流中的浮木一般抱紧中岛，强迫着自己适应这种感觉。

  过了许久，他才下定决心低声说了一句可以了。

  话音还未落，中岛便凶狠地动作了起来，一下又一下地顶撞着他，痛感还未完全消除便被快感覆盖了过去，山田被顶得说不出话只能喘出不成字句的单音，手软得差点儿抱不住中岛，所幸被对方及时圈住了身体继续着动作。

  “你对每个人都是这么做的吗？”

  中岛忽然放慢了动作问道。

  “什……什么意思。”好不容易能缓一缓，山田有些转不过弯。

  “对每一个猎物都是这样。”每说一个关键词，中岛便又重又狠地顶他一下，“先接吻，后开房，最后上床？”

  “……”

  “是吗？”

  “才、才不是。”山田的话还没说完便被转化成惊叫，断断续续好几次才说完整，“从来没有，你、是第一个。”

  像被回答取悦，中岛的指尖顺着山田背部的肌肉纹理游走，慢条斯理地又确认了一次真的是这样吗。

  “废话……”跟不上中岛的节奏，山田连说话都变得艰难，“一直都是吸完血就、结束了。”

  “就是说在酒吧里对我做的那些，也都对别人做过？”

  骤然加快的速度把山田逼得不行，只能摇着头哭叫着说不对不是这样的，想让中岛放过他。

  中岛明白此刻自己身下的小吸血鬼魅力究竟有多大，连句多余的话都不用说，只需要坐到猎物旁边再抛一个彼此心知肚明的眼神便能成功钓上钩。

  他可能只是有点儿嫉妒。

  像顶到了哪一点，山田的声音骤然拔高了一个度，尾音也变得黏腻，中岛心下明了找到了最能让对方舒服的点，紧接着开始全力向那一点进攻。

  连接吻的余裕都没有，他想更多地听到山田的叫声，于是毫不留情地冲刺着，山田随着刺激不停绞紧肠道，几乎失去了理智，只想再要更多的快感。

  最后还是山田先释放了出来，中岛在高潮过后的甬道又抽插了几下，紧接着射在了山田的身体里。

 

  像被榨干了所有力气，山田连多动一下都不愿意，被中岛打横抱起去浴室做清理，手指伸进后穴想将精液挖出来时起了反应，于是在浴室里被压在淋浴间的玻璃上再做了一次。

 


End file.
